1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a connecting mechanism of the portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, portable electronic devices, such as foldable mobile telephones and notebook computers, for example, comprise a first cover, a second cover and a hinge mechanism connecting the first cover with the second cover. The first cover could be folded to the second cover for convenient carrying purposes, or the first cover could be opened relative to the second cover with a suitable angle for calling or viewing messages or pictures. However, the hinge mechanism has a driving mechanism to make the first cover and the second cover open and close, and the driving mechanism has a complicated structure and a high production cost.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to improve reliability of the driving mechanism.